


Operation Cupid!

by vxvouu



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Afterglow-centric (BanG Dream!), Background MocaRan - Freeform, Background TsuguSayo, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Mentioned Roselia (BanG Dream!), Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Poppin'Party - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxvouu/pseuds/vxvouu
Summary: Himari receives a love letter and recruits the help of Afterglow to figure out who it is.Will she find out who is infatuated with her or will she have to go back to her romance movies?(Originally uploaded on Wattpad by me as well, same @)All characters are from Bandori/Bang Dream!! Girls Band Party!, which I don't own. They belong to Bushiroad and any other company that pitched in to create the series.
Relationships: Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari
Kudos: 9





	Operation Cupid!

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, I don't own any of the characters or anything in the Bandori/BanG Dream! franchise. All rights to their respective owns. ^^

Himari carefully set her bass's case aside her door-frame, taking a running start to leap onto her bed. She rolled herself snug in her blankets and comforter, much like a burrito. If her older sister or parents were passing by, they would hear the muffled screaming of the giddy Himari. Anyone would be squealing like any other teenage girl if they were in this situation! It's the most cliché, cheesy, and romantic thing that has ever happened to Himari so far... she had received a love letter.

The letter sat gently upon her school-shoes, locked up in the small cube that belonged to Himari at Haneoka. She was baffled when she had opened her locker, stuttering and fumbling around, all as Moca laughed at her from behind. Ran punched Moca in the arm, giving the grey-head a silent warning as to be quiet so they could hear the incoherent speech of Himari. She whipped around, planting her feet firmly upon the wooden floor of their locker-bay.

"This is like one of those romance movies I watched last weekend! The girl gets a love letter, she meets the sender under a blossoming tree, and they end up together!"

The pinkette clapped her hands together, leaving a confused Ran and Moca before her.

"Look, Hii-chan, I think it was all that chocolate you had that's getting to your head,"

Moca gave, letting out her signature laugh, which prompted Himari to begin "hitting" her, whining. As the bell sounded, the three began their journey to their homeroom, where both Tsugumi and Tomoe awaited.

Himari shut her notebook as the final bell sounded. She had tried her best to keep the love letter off her mind during the school day, but it was to no avail. In fact, most of the time in class she had spend compiling a list of who it could be! She had the perfect plan... she was going to play 'spy', similar to another movie she had watched before. She nods, scampering up to Tsugu to grab her sleeve.

"Tsugu, Tsugu! Can I come to your family's café after practice? I need your help with something," She spoke, chipper as ever.

Tomoe walked over, her hands above her head, "Himari, Tsugu- want to stop by Saya's before practice? The breadaholic over there wont stop complaining unless we do, and Ran asked me to ask you two if you wanted to come along."

From the distance, Himari saw Moca making wild hand movements as she- seemingly- complained about her lack of bread. Ran was pinching the bridge of her nose, but listening to the girl nonetheless. Himari smiled, looking back to Tomoe.

"Count me in, as long as you help me and Tsugu with something after practice."

Band rehearsal had just finished, and Himari was already dragging Tsugu and Tomoe out by their ears. One could tell she was both excited and nervous that she of all people had received a love letter from someone!

Himari skipped along, with the latter two trailing a bit behind. When their destination was in sight, she broke out into a sprint. Tomoe let out a soft grumble, picking up her pace as well. Tsugu gave a soft smile as she watched her two bandmates rush ahead, opting to keep her snail pace rather than catching up. She directed her gaze sky-bound, looking at the sky's faint afterglow... It was nostalgic not only for her but for the rest of their band. Tsugu returned her sightline to where she thought Tomoe and Himari were, only to learn that they already had entered her family's cafe. Tsugu let out a small chuckle, finally speeding up to head inside as well.

"Okay, so I have it narrowed down to 7 people who could be my secret cupid," Himari states, setting the envelope on the table in front of all three of them. She then slides a torn-out piece of paper from her school bag, setting it down as well. There were 7 names neatly written out. Tomoe and Tsugu, with a combined team effort, could only identify 3/7 of the names Himari had written down, two of them being from other bands they would occasionally perform with.

"Himari, not to be rude, but what makes you think that these people like you?" Tomoe asked, leaning her elbow on the table. Himari was quick to give a reply, as usual.

"Well, some of these people are our classmates that we see often! If I kept seeing someone that had caught my eye, I would confess!"

"Himari, Tomoe is right," Tsugu spoke up, "It's not good to charge into this so blindly! What if you get hurt if they're not the right person?"

"Tsugu, as they always said, curiosity didn't kill the cat!" Himari beams as Tomoe and Tsugu look at each other, silently deciding who would be the one to tell her that she had messed up the phrase.

After a bit more chatter, which was mostly arguing about what Himari should do in this situation, she piped up with the final verdict.

"I'll slip letters into the lockers of who I think it may be. If it's someone who doesn't attend our school, I'll find someone else to conspicuously deliver the letters for me!"

"I still think it's a bad idea, but if it'll make you happy, then I guess we'll just go along with it," said Tomoe, shifting her elbow's position upon the tabletop.

Little did they know that the next week would bring both tears and joy to many people, specifically Uehara Himari.

Himari had already been rejected by multiple people, those who didn't attend her school. Each time afterward, Himari received a letter from her secret cupid. They had various messages like, "Don't be discouraged!" or "They don't deserve you, because you're as beautiful as a violet." Whenever Himari read them, her chest felt warm and a smile always came to her face.

While she loved the feeling of warmth, it wasn't enough to push away some of her rejections. Lisa rejected her by saying she was more of a little sister- and by adding that she was with Yukina. Kaoru had told her she didn't know of anything related to the letters, and that she wished her well in her endeavors to find her secret cupid. Himari knew of a few more people she would need to confront before regrouping with Tsugu and Tomoe, and that exactly was what she was going to do.

Moca stood under the sakura tree, leaning on its trunk. Himari walked up confidently, her hands on her hips as she walked.

"Moca, we need to chat," the pinkette spoke, her usually bubbly voice holding more determination than usual.

"Hii-chan, I already know this is about your cupid thing, and I can confirm it wasn't Ran or me."

Himari thought for a moment before clapping her hands together.

"I knew it! You and Ran are dating!" She exclaimed before tackling the silver-haired girl in a hug. Moca pat Himari's head, letting out her signature laugh.

"Now, you owe me some bread." She spoke, laughing once more.

Afterglow had just finished an after-school jam session at CiRCLE, and they all intended to stop by for some dinner at a family restaurant together. As Himari was nearing the exit, Marina called for her, waving around an envelope in the air.

"Himari! Someone asked me to give this to you!" She explained, exasperated from all that envelope waving.

"Can you tell me who it was?" Himari asked, earning a headshake from Marina.

"I was sworn to secrecy. Besides, they paid me to so I'd best not go against their wishes. Oh! They did tell me to wish you luck in finding out who they are, though!"

Himari thanked Marina before rushing out of CiRCLE in order to catch up with the rest of Afterglow.

"You guys won't believe what I just got!"

Himari had finished reading the letter aloud to Afterglow, leaving them all shocked about the very boldness of the person who wrote the letter. It felt as if this person were so close- but Himari kept hitting brick walls every time she felt as if she were close to figuring out who it was.

"That was quite cute, Hii-chan," Moca gives a shit-eating grin, wiggling her eyebrows at the flushed pinkette. In response, Ran claps her upside the head while Himari buries her face in the palms of her sweaty hands.

"What do I do? I feel terrible that I can't figure this out already!" She whines, swinging her feet back and forth in frustration. Tsugumi pats her on the shoulder, comfortingly speaking.

"Maybe you could tape a letter to your cupid on your locker for them instead! Turn the tables a bit, hm?" She can barely finish before Himari is half-standing, her hands planted firmly on the table.

"Tsugumi, you're a genius. I need to head out to start writing my letter, so I'll text you guys when I get home," Himari rambles off, scrambling out the door before anyone can stop her.

"There she goes again."

Himari throws her bag aside, quickly taking a seat at her desk. With a swift motion, she clears her desk of everything except a piece of paper and a pink gel pen. She furrowed her eyebrows in frustration, unsure of where to even start. 

She snaps her fingers, picking up her phone. Himari knew exactly who to call to help her out...

Himari ran her tongue along the seal of the envelope, closing it up before slapping a cute sticker on it in the case the seal were to wear off. She had finished what she thought was the greatest love letter ever, which read as follows...

_Secret Cupid,_

_I'm head over heels for your courageous acts of love and I hope that I reveal your identity soon. I know in my heart that I'm close to finding who you are. It's my turn to leave you a letter, and my hint to you- if that makes sense - for me to find you? Well, my hint is I know you're close to me and know me personally!_

_Sincerely, Himari Uehara._

_She had drew a few hearts and the Afterglow mascot at the bottom, as well as on the envelope. Her mood had greatly increased as of lately, as things were finally lining up for her to find her secret admirer. What was great is that Tsugumi and Tomoe had been helping her a lot lately, and even went to the extent of helping her go shopping for a cute dress for when she finally corners the admirer under the sakura trees like she had seen in almost every romance movie she had watched up to this point... minus the western movies that were more dramatic._

_Thankfully, it was a day that all 5 of the bands that frequented CiRCLE, so Himari was easily able to slip Marina the letter._

_"Please give this as the reply to who left me that letter, if it's not too much trouble!" ___


End file.
